A Choice
by Arixu
Summary: Yui and Yuki have arrived at the Sakamaki household and have met six brothers: Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ayato, and Subaru. Inside of Yui's and Yuki's body, one of them have something that is not there. Of course, at the end... someone will have to chose who will live and who will die... this choice will determine who will be the bride and who will be the sacrifice.
1. Arrival

**A/N: This story is based on the anime with some parts changed or added. I already have the pairings decided... and rating might change... idk... anyway enjoy!**

* * *

* On the car. *

Yui and Yuki were on their way to the address their father gave them.

"Yui... I have a bad feeling about the address that dad gave us..." Yuki spoke. "... he even told us the people who live there are our 'relatives'."  
Yui looked at her sister. "It's okay, Yuki. I'm sure it's fine."

The car stopped and the taxi driver spoke. "We arrived..."

Yui paid the fee and they got out with their luggage.

* In front of a gate. *

Yui and Yuki stood in front of the gate. Behind the gate was a huge mansion. They opened the gate and headed for the mansion.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and started to rain. Yui and Yuki ran towards the entrance and entered. Yui knocked on the door.

"Hello!" Yui shouted.

No answer. Yui reached for the door and it opened.

*In the mansion. *

"Excuse me," Yui said. "is anyone home?"

No one answered. The door behind them closed.

"That's funny. Maybe they weren't told we were coming today." Yui guessed.  
Yuki looked around the dark mansion. Yui started to walk.  
"Ah! Yui, wait!" Yuki said as she catched up to her sister.

The two of them arrived in front of the stairs and Yui looked around.

"Hello?" Yui shouted.

No answer again. There was lightning outside and it rumbled loudly.

Yuki then saw a young man laying on the couch. She walked closer to him. He had messy reddish-brown hair with hints of purple color on his nape, with a lighter blondish color to the tips. He was wearing a uniform and it was an unbuttoned dress shirt with the black school blazer. He also wears black pants with the right pant rolled up to his knees. He wears a pair of sneakers and an untied red tie to go with his look.

"Um," Yuki said. "excuse me."  
She touched his hand and retreated quickly.  
"You're cold! Are you okay?" She put her ear against his chest to see if he had a pulse. "There's no pulse... I have to call an ambulance!" She grabbed her phone out, but before she could dial the number, it was snatched away.

She looked over at the young man and he opened his eyes. His eyes were a green-yellowish color.

"Damn," he said. "you're noisy!" He glared at Yuki. "This isn't your house, so be quiet."  
Yuki looked at him surprised. "Y... you're alive!" Yuki said covering her mouth.  
"Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?"  
"But you're heart had stopped..." Yuki said in disbelief.

Yuki then stood up, but he pulled her by putting his arm around her waist. She laid on the couch and he was on top of her.

"What!?" Yuki said.  
He chuckled. "You already know the answer to that. I'm about to take you."

He had pinned her down on the couch and she couldn't get away. He leaned closer to her body and he licked her neck. Yuki shivered from his tongue and he smirked. He opened his mouth, but stopped.

"Ayato," Someone called. "what's all the commotion?"  
"Damn," 'Ayato' said. "not you, Reiji."

Yuki opened her eyes and she saw another young man. He had a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. It is almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it is neatly combed. His eyes are a red color. He was wearing black uniform jacket buttoned up with a perfect tie, along with black pants and black dress shoes. Beside him stood Yui, who was standing there quietly.

"This is the entrance hall." 'Reiji' spoke. "This is meant to be a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room." He glared at Ayato.

Ayato then sat up. "Well, that was dull." He said.

Yuki quickly got up and ran to Yui.

"Yui!" Yuki called.

Reiji then turned around to face Yui and Yuki.

"And you two are?" Reiji asked.  
"I'm Yui Komori." Yui answered and she looked at Yuki. "This is my little sister, Yuki."  
"... our father said we are supposed to live here..." Yuki told Reiji.  
"I heard nothing of the sort." Reiji said and he turned his head to look at Ayato. "Ayato, explain this to me."  
"Huh? How should I know?" Ayato said arrogantly. He looked over at Yuki. "You never said anything about that, Candy."  
"... that's because you attacked me out of nowhere." Yuki told him.

Ayato scoffed and looked away.

"Wait, did you say 'candy'...?" Yuki asked him. "Are you talking about me?"  
Ayato looked at her. "Of course I'm talking about you, stupid." He said. "You taste just like candy."

"That is strange." Reiji spoke. "I wasn't informed of this." He had his hand on his chin.

Yuki and Yui looked over at Reiji.

"Excuse me," Yui said. "but who are you?"  
"We shouldn't talk here." Reiji said. "Come this way." He turned around and started walking. "See to her luggage."

Behind Yuki was a butler that had Yui's and Yuki's luggage in his hands. He disappeared into the shadows. Yui had followed Reiji already and Yuki stared at Ayato. He stared at her back with his green-yellowish eyes.

"Yuki!" Yui called.

Yuki turned around and followed after her sister.


	2. Haunting Explanation

* In a room. *

Yui and Yuki sat next to each other on the couch. Ayato was sitting in a chair next to the couch while resting his chin on his hand. He was staring at Yuki. Reiji was standing up in front of Yui and Yuki.

"Now, in the interest of formality," Reiji said. "let us began by having you two tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house."  
"Um, right, we..." Yui spoke but stopped when she heard giggling.  
"What have we here?"

Yui and Yuki looked up at the top of the stairs. They saw a young man with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, and green eyes. On his head was a black hat with a red ribbon around it. He is wearing a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie, along with a jacket that has fur bordering the hood. He wears black pants that go only to his shins. He was smirking at them.

"Is it true? Are there really two cute human girls here?" He said.

Yui and Yuki were looking up at him. Suddenly, Yui shrieked and beside her was the young man who was at the top of the stairs. He had licked her cheek.

"Mmm~, you smell so nice and sweet." He said.

Yuki looked behind her and saw a young man with big light purple eyes that match his purple hair with white tips. He seems to have bags under his eyes as if he lacks sleep. He was wearing a maroon vest with a red string tie and a white shirt with a ruffled Victorian collar. He wore a uniform jacket over his vest with a dark brown belt right above his waist line, along with black pants that go to slightly below his knees. He also wears short knee-socks and brown dress shoes. In his hands was a teddy bear. Yuki stood up and went to stand by Reiji, but she didn't stand close to him.

"Please let me have a lick too." the young man with a teddy bear said as he bent down. He leaned closer to Yui's ear and licked behind her ear. "You're right, she is sweet." Yuki covered her ear that was licked.

"Now you two" Reiji spoke. "don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards a lady you have only just met?"  
The young man with the hat pouted slightly. "What?" He said. "But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" He then looked at the young man with the teddy bear. "Don't you, Kanato?"  
"Yes." 'Kanato' replied. He then looked over at Yuki. "I want to have a taste of her too."

"Knock it off, you guys!" Ayato spoke. Kanato and the young man with the hat looked at him. "Yours Truly saw her first." He said as he grabbed Yuki. She fell on top of Ayato, but she started to struggle. "Yours Truly is going to be her first everything." Yuki finally struggled out of his grasp.

"Lame." Someone said and that made Ayato pissed. But there was no one around. "I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly." He added.  
Ayato snapped and stood up looking around. "Screw you!" He shouted angrily. "I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself!"  
"Over here." 'Subaru' said.

He was standing on the opposite side of the room from where Ayato was standing. Yuki looked over at him. Subaru had white hair and blood-red eyes. He wore a jacket that was unbuttoned with a vest over a white end shredded shirt along with the usual black pants of the uniform. He also wears white heeled boots with it. He appeared to be wearing a wrist band on his arm along with a necklace around his neck. He looked at Yui then to Yuki.

"I thought it smelled like a human in here." Subaru said. "So it was you two. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" He glared at Yuki.  
"... How did you get in...?" Yuki asked him.  
"My question first!" He shouted angrily and punched the wall and Yuki jumped from the sudden noise.

Reiji pushed his glasses up and his face was scrunched up because he was annoyed already.

"Has anyone been told anything about these two ladies who have come here to live with us?" Reiji asked.

Ayato sat back down in his chair. Yui then stood up.

"Excuse me!" Yui said. "I think this is some kind of misunderstanding, so we'll be on our way." She grabbed Yuki's hand and started to drag her out of the room.  
"Just a moment!" Reiji said and they stopped. "I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"  
"B... but..." Yui said.

"Are you two the women he mentioned?" Someone said.

Yuki looked over at the couch at the back of the room and saw another young man. He had slightly curled, blonde hair. He is wearing a mp3 player attached to a wire that which is wrapped around his neck, with the headphones in his ears. He wore a uniform with a white dress shirt and a beige sweater along with the school black jacket draped on his shoulders. He wears black pants along with brown dress shoes.

"Shu," Reiji called. "do you know something about these two?" He asked him.

'Shu' was laying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Maybe." Shu answered.  
"Don't 'maybe' me." Kanato said. "I would like an explanation."  
"That guy..." He started. "contacted me the other day. He said, _'We have guests arriving from the church, so treat them with respect.'_"  
"What?" Ayato said. "Are you telling me that Candy here is one of the prospective brides?"  
"Oh, is that right?" Kanato said.  
"Hmm~" the young man with the hat said. "More like a sacrifice than brides." he added.  
"Oh, right..." Shu said as he opened his eyes halfway. His eyes were light ocean blue color. "And also mentioned not to kill them."  
"Really~? That means we're going to have a verrrry long relationship with them~."


	3. Two Sisters Plus Six Brothers

* In the lounge. *

Reiji turned around and faced Yui and Yuki.

"It appears there is no misunderstanding," Reiji told them. "so allow us to introduce ourselves." He looked over at Shu. "That is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second son, Reiji." He then looked over at Ayato, Kanato, and the guy with the hat. "This the third, Ayato."  
"You won't get away next time." Ayato said to Yuki with a smirk.  
"Kanato..."  
"Please let me sample you again sometime." Kanato said to Yui as he smiled at her.  
"Laito." Reiji said as he looked over at the young man with the hat.  
"Pleased to meet you, Little Bitch." 'Laito' said to Yui and smiled with a wink.  
"And the last son, Subaru." Reiji looked over at Subaru.  
He clicked his tongue and looked really annoyed. "What a waste of time." Subaru said.

"But this has to be a mistake." Yui spoke. "No one told us anything about brides."  
"... besides..." Yuki spoke. "... you all are... kind of weird..."

There was silence in the room as the brothers all looked at them. Yui and Yuki were scared.

"I... I need to contact our father." Yuki said. She heard a click and looked over at Ayato. "My cell phone! Please give it back!"  
Ayato smirked. "Should I?" He said.  
Yuki walked over to him and reached for it. He kept moving his hand so that she couldn't get her phone.  
"Ayato, please give it back!" Yuki said.

Then Subaru came over and took the cell phone from Ayato's hands. Yuki looked up at him.

"... What are you doing?" Yuki asked Subaru.  
"I'm doing this." Subaru crushed her phone with his hands and the pieces of the phone, fell out of his hands.  
"... How could you?" Yui said as she watched.  
"Get lost." Subaru hissed and walked back to where he was standing before.  
Yuki slowly walked towards the door.

"There, there, Little Bitch." Laito said. He put his hand on Yui's right shoulder. "You're about to become very good friends with us, so you don't really need your silly old cell phone." Under Laito's feet was Yui's cell phone, he stepped on it and it cracked. "Right?"  
"My cell phone!" Yui said.

Kanato leaned in on Yui's left side and whispered in her ear. "I've actually been feeling kind of peckish."  
"Tell me about it." Laito leaned closer to Yui's ear. "You smell so delicious Little Bitch."

When the young man opened his mouth, Yui saw fangs and she pushed Laito and Kanato away. She ran towards Yuki, but fell down on her hands.

"Ow..." Yui said.  
"... Yui..." Yuki said as she knelt next to Yui. "... you're bleeding..."  
Yui looked at her left knee and saw that it was scratched.  
"V... vampires...?" Yuki said as she looked at the six men.

Yui looked at them with fear, but she then reached her back pocket and took out a cross with a pink jewel. Nothing happened and Shu smiled.

"Honestly." Reiji spoke with disappoint. He walked over to the chair that was on the opposite side of Ayato's chair and sat down. He rested his elbows on the armrests of the chair and intertwined his fingers together. He closed his eyes as he continued to speak. "Did you really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses and sunshine. This just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are. That makes me furious."

Yui and Yuki stood up and Yui grabbed Yuki's hand. She pushed the door opened and ran out.

"Her manners are deplorable." Reiji added.

* In the mansion. *

Yui and Yuki had separated as they ran out of the room.

~Wherever Yui was~

As Yui was running, she saw a table full of sweets and next to the table was Kanato with his teddy bear. He smirked at her as she ran past him.

"I'll break you." Kanato told her.

Yui kept running until she saw an antique telephone. She quickly ran towards it and she grabbed the handle, but she noticed the line was cut.

"I told you that you wouldn't be needing a phone during your time here." It was Laito's voice, but he wasn't anywhere near her. "Now, where has my Little Bitch run off to?"

Yui set the phone down. She started to back up and she bumped into something. Someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take a guess." It was Laito and he was whispering in her ear.

Yui stepped away from him and started to run again. Laito fixed his hat and grinned.

~Wherever Yuki was~

At the entrance hall, Yuki tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't open.

"Please open!" Yuki said desperately.

She started to pull the door, but she jumped at the bang noise. Someone had slammed his hand on the door and it was Ayato. He was smiling.

"Where are you trying to go?" He asked her. "It's the much-anticipated time to scream. Please humor me by screaming at the top of your lungs." He then put his other hand on the door, trapping Yuki. "You can't get away from me now." His face started to lean closer to Yuki's, but she pushed him away.

Yuki started up the stairs and heard Ayato chuckling. At the top of the stairs, she saw Yui.

"Yui!" Yuki called and Yui stopped.  
"Yuki!" Yui called back. "Follow me."

Yuki started to follow Yui up more stairs and through a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a room and the door was opened. In front of the open door were broken chains.

"In here..." Yui said as she entered the room. Yuki followed in.

They saw a room that had the furniture draped with white sheets and full of dust. Yuki walked over to a cabinet that had different jewels that seemed untouched. Yui had walked over to Yuki and saw the jewels. When they were about to pass the door that led to the balcony, Yuki and Yui saw a woman. The woman had long purple hair that seemed to touch the ground. She wore a black dress. When the woman turned around slowly, Yui and Yuki clenched their chests tightly.

"It... it hurts." Yui said.  
"My... chest... it aches..." Yuki said.

Yui backed up and bumped into a book shelf. Some books fell and right beside Yui was a diary. Yui and Yuki's ache had gone away. Yuki looked up at the balcony and the woman was gone. Yui picked up the diary and there was a picture sticking out of the book. It was a picture of Yui and Yuki as children. They were holding their father's hands.

"Is this..." Yui said and Yuki looked over Yui's shoulder.  
"Us...?" They said in unison.  
"... is this father's diary...?" Yuki asked. "... But how...?"  
Yui flipped to a page and started to read it.  
"_'Yui and Yuki gives me happiness. The fact that they are not actually my child means nothing now. I am only grateful for this great blessing everyday I live.'_" Yui read.  
"... what does this mean?" Yuki said as she looked Yui. "Does that mean we aren't actually father's daughters'?" Yui looked back at the diary.  
"What is our father's diary doing here?" Yui said.

"Of all the rooms, you two had to pick this one to enter." Reiji spoke as he stood by the glass door.

Laito knelt and stared at Yui. Kanato stood beside Laito. Ayato was sitting on a covered furniture. Subaru leaned on a covered furniture. Shu sat on a covered furniture that was next to the door. Yui and Yuki looked at the six of them.

"This is the room that we sealed off so no-one can enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock." Reiji said.  
"That's for sure." Laito said. "How did you two get in here?" Laito asked and then looked over at Yui. "Little Bitch?"  
"Please stay put; you're my prey." Kanato ordered.  
"I'm nobody's prey." Yui stated.  
"Enough excuses." Subaru demanded and he hit the wall hard. It made the books on the bookshelf fall.  
"Oh, you! Not again, Subaru." Laito said.  
"Shut up."

Yuki stared at them scared. Suddenly, Yuki's chin was lifted up by someone and it was Ayato.

"That's the look..." Ayato said. "that gets my juices flowing."  
Laito chuckled. "Perhaps I'll partake as well." He went closer to Yui.  
Kanato tilted his head. "I want a taste too."  
"There is only one fact that you fully must comprehend." Reiji said. "The fact that you can never escape from us."  
"Oh, get straight to the point." Subaru demanded. "Just tell them that if they try to escape, they're dead."

Ayato licked Yuki's neck. Laito licked Yui's ear.

"St... stop!" Yuki said.  
"Stop it!" Yui shouted.

They wouldn't stop until the sound of glass shattering. Laito, Ayato, Yui, and Yuki looked at Shu.

"My bad, I knocked it over." Shu said.

"Hey, Candy." Ayato called and Yuki looked over at him. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her throat gently. "Are you ready?"  
"How about you? Little Bitch~" Laito called.

Yuki saw Ayato's fangs and Yui saw Laito's. Ayato leaned closer to Yuki and she closed her eyes.

_Please... God!_, Yuki thought.


	4. The First Night of Class

* In Yui's Bedroom. *

Yui opened her eyes slowly and she saw a chandelier. She looked around. Then she remembered what happened last night and she quickly sat up. She touched her neck frantically to see if there were any bite marks.

"Thank goodness," Yui said with relief. "I haven't been bitten yet. Wait," She then looked at her clothes and saw that someone had changed her clothes. "I don't remember changing my clothes." She closed her eyes and recalled what happened last night. The last thing that she remembered were Laito's fangs. She opened her eyes and hugged herself in fear. "How did this happen? I have to contact father."

_'Yui and Yuki gives me happiness. The fact that they are not actually my child means nothing now. I am only grateful for this great blessing everyday I live.' _Yui recalled what she read yesterday.

"What is this all about, father?" Yui said as she squeezed her eyes tight. "Please come home soon!"

"Crying won't help you, Little Bitch." It was Laito.

Yui looked up and saw Laito at the edge of the bed.

"You look pretty sexy in a pink negligée. And you give off such a delicious aroma." He said with a grin. "Are you trying to come on to me..." Laito turned around and slowly started to crawl on the bed, crawling closer to Yui. "Little Bitch~"  
Yui pulled her bed cover up and faced away.  
"Uh, I'm..." Yui said.

"SHU!?" It was Yuki screaming.

"Eh? Yuki?" Yui said.

Suddenly, Yui's door opened and at the door was Reiji with his face scrunched up.

"Reiji?" Yui called.  
Laito just stared at him quietly.  
"Yui, please change into your uniform." Reiji said and left.

"Uniform?" Yui repeated. She then saw her uniform on the side of the bed.

Laito reached for it and smiled at Yui.

"Want me to change you?" Laito asked.  
Yui blushed and shook her head. "No! Please get out!"  
"Eh~?" Laito pouted. "I can help though." He had his hands on the string of Yui's nightgown, but before he could pull it, Reiji came back calmer.

"Laito. Please stop your actions and let her dress or else we'll all be late." Reiji said.  
Laito sighed and he walked out of the room. Reiji closed the door and Yui got out of bed.

She stood in front of the uniform and it consisted of the black school uniform jacket, a black deep V cut vest, with a white button-up dress shirt that has frills near the neckline underneath and a white bow showing through the V of the vest with a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above the knees with a white petticoat underneath. She put the uniform on with the two bows and wore black knee socks and brown dress shoes. Yui then walked over to the mirror and she wore her flower pin on the left side of her hair. Yui grabbed her cross and put it in her pocket. She walked out of the room and headed to the lobby.

~When Yuki screamed Shu's name~

* In Yuki's room. *

Yuki had just woken up and beside her was Shu with his eyes closed.

"SHU!?" Yuki screamed.  
He stirred, but didn't wake up.

Yuki then looked at her clothes. She was wearing black shorts and a white soft, loose shirt. Her room was the shades of blue and black. Yuki then started to shake Shu lightly.

"Shu... please get out of the bed..." Yuki said, but no response. "Shu-"

Suddenly, she was pulled into Shu's arms. Yuki's eyes went wide and she blushed lightly.

"S... Shu?" Yuki said.  
"Shut up." Shu ordered.

Yuki did as she was told, but was then pulled out of Shu's arms by Ayato.

"Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission." Ayato told Shu.  
"Ayato..." Shu said as he looked at Ayato annoyed. He sat up. "... what do you mean she belongs to you?"  
"Shuddap, she does belong to me."  
Yuki got out of Ayato's grasp. Ayato and Shu looked at her.  
"I don't belong to anyone!" Yuki said.

"Everyone." It was Reiji. "You'll be late."  
"Shit." Ayato said. "Not you again, Reiji."  
Shu stood up and started to walk out the room.  
"You also need to get changed. Your sister has already finished." Reiji said.  
"Change?" Yuki repeated. "... Are we going somewhere? And Yui finished?"  
"Isn't it obvious? You're going to school."  
"School...? This late...?" Yuki said.  
"How obtuse can you be? Your sister understood and didn't ask any questions." Reiji sighed. "Do you really need every little thing spelled out for you? You're going to a night school."  
"... But it's so late to go to school."  
"We cannot have you being active in the daytime just because you have the common sense of a mortal. As long as you reside in the Sakamaki household, you must adjust yourself to our lifestyle."

"But..." Yuki said.  
"If you have a complaint, you are welcome to leave at anytime." Reiji said and turned around.  
"But you told us that if we try to escape, you'd kill us..." Yuki mumbled.  
"Did you say something?"  
"N...no!"  
"Then hurry up and change into the school uniform you see there." Reiji glared and left.

Yuki looked at the edge of her bed and saw the uniform. She walked over to it and stared at it. When she looked at her bed, Ayato was gone too.

"... I wonder if I should head back to the room where the journal was..." Yuki said quietly and she walked over to the door.

She peeked out of her door.

"Hey there." Yuki looked in front of her and saw Ayato. "Aren't you changed yet?" He smirked at her. "Yours Truly would be glad to help you with that."  
Yuki quickly close the door.  
"I'm fine... thank you." Yuki told him.

Yuki wore everything except the red bow. She left that on her desk. Yuki then went out of her room to join the others.

* On the car. *

The car was a limousine and Yui sat next to Yuki. Yui was looking out the window while Yuki looked at all the brothers.

_They're all brothers, aren't they? Don't they get along? They don't talk to each other at all. _Yuki thought.

Then Ayato's face popped up in front of Yuki's.

"What's on your mind, Candy?" Ayato asked with a smirk. "You have a lot of guts to defy Yours Truly, Candy." He leaned closer to her with a scowl.  
"... You keep calling me that... I have a name and it's Yuki Komori." Yuki said.  
"Shuddap! Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime, _Can-dy_." He said.

Reiji then shut his book and Yui looked at him.

"Ayato, how many times must I tell you? Take such activities to your room." Reiji told Ayato.

Ayato sat back into his seat and crossed his arms with annoyance.

"That is for the two of you." Reiji said as he pointed over at the two cranberry juice boxes on the table. "100% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood."  
Yuki took the two juice boxes and handed one to Yui.  
"T... Thank you very much." Yui said and Yuki nodded.  
"You two need not thank me. You two must be fully aware that both of you are our prey and drink that daily." Reiji instructed.

Yui looked down and set the juice box on her lap as he hands trembled. Yuki just set it on her lap and she trembled as well.

"Her teeth are chattering." Kanato spoke. "Teddy, when mortal's feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior." He then held Teddy out. "It's funny, so have a good look."

~Awhile later~

* In front of the school. *

They arrived at the school and got off the car. The brothers all went to their classes except Reiji. He stood in front of Yui and Yuki.

"You are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, so go with them." Reiji told Yui. "You are in the same class as Subaru." He told Yuki.  
"Okay." Yui and Yuki answered.  
"Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understood?"  
"Yes..." Yuki answered.  
Reiji looked at Yui.  
"Well, do you understand?"  
"Yes." Yui said.

Yui and Yuki separated and headed towards their classroom.


	5. First Bite

* In Yui's Classroom. *

Yui entered the classroom to see only Ayato and Kanato inside. Ayato had put his head on his desk and seemed like he was asleep. Kanato was talking to Teddy happily and Yui stared at him. She then looked towards the front of the room and on the board, it wrote: _FOOD PREP IN THE HOME ECONOMICS ~ ASSEMBLE IN THE TRAINING ROOM AT 7:30 PM_.

"Oh, it's food prep." Yui said as she read the board.  
"Food prep?" Kanato repeated. "I'm hungry. So is Teddy. Make me something to eat, Yui."  
"Then... what would you like to eat, Kanato?" Yui asked him.  
Kanato ignored her and stood up. He exited the classroom.

"Ah, Kanato!" Yui called as she started to run after him.

"Hey."  
Yui stopped and looked at Ayato with his head still down.  
"Yes?" Yui answered.  
"Where's your sister?" Ayato asked.  
"Hm? Yuki?"  
"What class is she in?"  
"She's in the same class as Subaru's class..."

"Yui!" Kanato shouted.

"Coming...!" Yui answered and ran out.

Yui and Kanato left the classroom and only Ayato was left. He sat up and then stood. He walked out of the classroom, but he wasn't following Kanato and Yui. Instead, he was walking towards Subaru's classroom, where Yuki is.

~Meanwhile~

* In Yuki's Classroom. *

Yuki slid the classroom door open and entered. She closed the door behind her and when she looked around the classroom, no one was inside. Yuki looked toward the front of the class and on the board, it wrote: _STUDY HALL UNTIL SCHOOL ENDS.__  
_

"... Is that even possible...?" Yuki mumbled to herself as she set her bag down on one of the desks. "... I guess I'll go to the rooftop for some night air..." She sighed.

Yuki walked out of the classroom and headed towards the roof.

* * *

* In the training room. *

Kanato and Yui entered one of the training rooms and Kanato pulled out a seat. He sat down and set Teddy down on the table in front of him.

"What do you want to eat?" Yui asked.  
"Something sweet." Kanato answered.  
"_'Something sweet'_?" Yui repeated. "What kind of sweets do you want to eat?"  
"Cake. Teddy says he wants cake."

Yui then began making the cake without any complaints because she wanted to quickly finish making it and leave.

* * *

* On the rooftop. *

Yuki opened the door, no one was there. She walked over towards the rails. The wind blew and Yuki had to pull her long hair back.

"It feels good..." Yuki mumbled.

"Who's there?"

Yuki turned around to see Subaru.

"Subaru?" Yuki called as she walked closer to him.  
"Don't come any closer, unless you want to die." Subaru hissed as he leaned against the wall. Yuki stopped.

The wind blew again.

"... Can I ask something?" Yuki asked.  
Subaru glared at her. "What?"  
"What did you mean by sacrificial brides?"  
"Why ask me?"  
"... then never mind if you don't have answer to me question..." Yuki said as she reached for the door handle, but Subaru grabbed her wrist.

Yuki knocked against the wall and Subaru pinned one of her wrists down so she wouldn't escape. Yuki looked at Subaru.

"Subaru...?" Yuki called. She then had a feeling of what he was going to do and started to struggle. "S... Subaru... please let go... it hurts..."  
"Be quiet!" Subaru ordered.

Subaru pushed Yuki's hair away from her neck and he stared at it. He then closed his eyes and pierced her neck. Yuki shut her eyes tight.

* * *

* In the training room. *

Yui finished making and decorating the cake. She placed it on the table, in front of Kanato. She cut the cake into eight pieces and she placed a piece on a plate. Kanato sniffed the air and chuckled.

"Kanato?" Yui said as she noticed him chuckling.  
"... Sweet." Kanato said.  
"_'Sweet'_?" Yui repeated. "But you haven't eaten a piece of the cake..."  
"Hey, why didn't you give me some of _that_?" He asked angrily.

Kanato then pushed Yui down on the floor and he giggled.

"Yui, you seem to have fallen down." Kanato said.

Kanato got on top of Yui and he leaned closer to her neck. He chuckled and he pierced his fangs into her neck. She winced.

"Ka... nato..." Yui said. "Please stop..." Kanato didn't stop and Yui had fainted.

"You are such a disgrace."

Kanato looked behind him and saw Reiji.

"Reiji." Kanato said.  
"I never thought you would do this at school." Reiji said.  
"Shut up! I do not need your lecture!" Kanato said as he stood up and walked towards Teddy.  
"Kanato," Reiji called. "be responsible and make sure she gets home."

But Kanato was already gone, and Reiji became very annoyed. He walked over to Yui and picked her up.

"I'll have to punish you. It's your fault that I have to be the one to take responsibility for you." Reiji said.

He carried her out and headed home.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

* On the rooftop. *

Subaru drank Yuki's blood and he then stopped. Yuki fell into Subaru's arms and her pulse was slowing down. The door opened and Ayato came.

"Subaru." Ayato said and he looked over at Yuki.  
"Ayato, take her home." Subaru said and left.  
"Hey, Subaru!" Ayato shouted, but Subaru had already disappeared. Ayato clicked his tongue and he walked over to Yuki. He picked her up. "Damn you, Subaru!" Ayato mumbled angrily.

~Later~

* In the Swimming Pool Room. *

Yuki opened her eyes slowly. She saw Ayato looking at her and in his hands was her white ribbon.

"Hey there, you awake?" Ayato said.

"Ayato?" Yuki called.

Yuki quickly sat up on the couch as Ayato started to walk to her. She started to scoot back towards the corner of the couch.

"St... stay back...!" Yuki said scared. "What are you going to do?"

Ayato stopped and glared at her.

"You still haven't gotten it through your head."

Ayato then picked Yuki up and started to walk towards the pool as he carried Yuki in his arms.

"A... Ayato...?" Yuki said as she looked at the pool.

Ayato stopped at the edge of the pool. He then threw Yuki into the pool and Yuki shrieked.


	6. The First Letter

* In the Swimming Pool Room. *

"Didn't I say that I will be your first for everything? You completely ignored that and let Subaru be your first. Candy, you should be punished for this." Ayato said as he looked at where Yuki submerged. "Now, tell me that you're sorry. Beg for your forgiveness."

Yuki swam towards the surface, but she was going up and down in the water.

"Say that I'm better than anyone else and that you belong to me."  
"Ayato..." Yuki called as she tried to keep herself from sinking. "I... can't..." Yuki then sank down into the pool.

As Ayato watched Yuki drowning, he recalled his past of what he experienced when he was younger. His mother had punished him for being disobedient and drowned him by a nearby lake. His mother just stood there watching and when Ayato asked for help, she just left.

Ayato then went back to the present time and jumped into the pool after Yuki. He swam towards her and he grabbed her by the hand. Yuki had fainted and Ayato stared at her. He then kissed her and Yuki opened her eyes. Ayato then looked at her and he pulled her shirt down her shoulder. He kissed her collarbone but he moved up to her shoulder and pierced his fangs into her. Yuki opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out since they were under water. As Ayato drank Yuki's blood, his eyes widened from the taste of it. He then swam up to the surface and carried Yuki in his arms.

When he reached the surface, Yuki was coughing out some of the pool water and Ayato was grinning.

"Your blood is flowing through my body..." Ayato said. "It totally overwhelms me."  
"Please... make it stop..." Yuki pleaded as she hugged Ayato tightly.  
Ayato looked at her.  
"You're hopeless..." He told her. "I guess I'll let you have my mercy for today." Ayato swam towards the ledge of the pool and climbed up.

Yuki was coughing and she looked at Ayato. He draped a towel on Yuki's head and smirked. Ayato then stood up and walked away. Yuki touched her lips as she watched Ayato leave.

_He... kissed me... _Yuki thought and blushed.

Yuki then shook her head and stood up. She then headed to her room.

* * *

* Outside, near the house. *

An unknown man was looking at the house in a forest near the Sakamaki household.

* * *

* In Yui's Room. *

Yui woke up and saw that she was in her room. She sat up and saw that no one was in the room. She crawled to the edge of the bed and got off of the bed. She walked towards the door and opened it. Yui peeked outside and she headed towards the room, where she found her father's diary.

* In a room. *

Yui arrived and she entered. She looked around and found her father's diary on the floor.

"Found it!" Yui said happily.

She opened the diary and flipped through the pages. Her eyes widened.

"How can this be?" She said. "It's all gone."

The pages that were written by Yui and Yuki's father are all blank. The diary slid out off Yui's hands.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Yuki had changed out of her uniform and she wore a white, unbuttoned cardigan with a black tank inside. She also wore a dark blue pleated skirt that went above her knees and black leggings with black boots. She headed towards the gardens.

* In the gardens. *

Yuki walked through the rows of white roses. She was enjoying the white roses until someone called out to her.

"Miss Yuki."

Yuki turned around to see the butler that she saw when she arrived.

"Yes...?" Yuki answered him.

The butler then held out an envelope.

"A letter arrived that is addressed to you."

Yuki took the letter and the butler left. She stared at the envelope and then she turned it to the front. It was addressed to _"Yuki Komori"_. She then saw who sent the envelope to her and her eyes widened.

"Shiki!" Yuki said as she saw the name, _"Shiki Kuroki"_.

She opened the envelope and it read:

_Yuki,  
How are you? Are you feeling better? 'That' hasn't come back, right? Besides, I haven't heard from you for a while now... when I called your cell phone, you didn't pick up. Also I'm being released from the hospital today... that's why I'm writing to you. Anyways, you're probably wondering how I got your address... well, I asked your dad and he just gave it to me... I feel like something is weird at where you live. 'Cuz when I searched up the address, there was nothing... I wasn't sure if I should send this. If this letter reached you, then write back to me. I feel lonely when you don't talk to me...  
From, Shiki  
_

Yuki giggled.

"Would you like something to write back, Miss Yuki?" the butler asked.  
"Yes, please. You can just bring the things to my room... thank you." Yuki answered and the butler bowed and left.

Yuki put the letter back inside the envelope.

"Hey."

Yuki turned around and she saw Subaru.

"Subaru..." Yuki said. "... do you need something?"  
"No..." Subaru replied and he looked over to what Yuki was holding. "What's that?"  
Yuki quickly put the letter behind her back. "Nothing...!"  
"Hand it over." Subaru ordered.  
"No..."  
"Just hand it over."

Subaru snapped and he walked over to Yuki. He grabbed her wrist and held her hand up.

"Ow..." Yuki muttered.

Subaru took the letter from her hand and he opened the envelope and read the letter. He then let go of Yuki's wrist and he crumpled the letter up.

"... what are you doing...?" Yuki asked.  
_"thing"? _Subaru thought as he read the letter.

Subaru ignored her and left as he took the crumpled letter with him. Yuki ran towards him and grabbed his arm. He stopped.

"Subaru!" Yuki called.  
"Let go!" Subaru hissed and he flung Yuki towards the rose bushes.

Yuki landed beside the rose bushes and some the thorns had pierced her hand. The blood dyed the white roses into red roses. Subaru scoffed and he let go of the crumpled letter. He walked over to Yuki and helped her out of the bushes. Yuki looked at Subaru with hurt.

"Subaru... please give me the letter back." Yuki said.

Subaru stared at Yuki. Her left cheek was scratched by a thorn and it was bleeding. He licked the blood off and stood up. He walked over to the crumpled letter and picked it up.

"I'm sorry..." Subaru mumbled and left. "... For biting you and throwing you..."

Yuki stared at Subaru's back with surprise from hearing Subaru apologize. She stood up and decided to give up on the letter and headed to her room.

* In Yuki's room. *

Yuki saw that on her desk were the things she asked the butler to get for her. She hid the things away inside her desk and went down for dinner.

* * *

* In the dinning room. *

Yuki opened the door and everyone was already sitting at the table. Only Yui and Laito weren't here yet.

"... I'm sorry that I'm late..." Yuki apologized.

Reiji tried his best to be calm, but you could feel the annoyance from him.

"It's fine. Just sit down." Reiji said and Yuki sat down, across from Shu. "Where's your sister?" Reiji asked.  
"... I'm not sure... I didn't see her when I woke up..." Yuki answered.

Reiji's face showed that he was clearly annoyed with Yui's and Laito's tardiness. Yuki decided to look around the table. Shu had his eyes closed and was listening to music. Ayato looked as if he was sleeping, but he probably was awake with his eyes closed. Kanato was mumbling something to Teddy. Reiji was annoyed. Subaru just sat there quietly, but stared at Yuki.

Then, the door opened and Yuki looked behind her chair. She only saw Laito. He walked over to his seat next to Kanato and sat down.

"Laito," Reiji growled. "you're late. Do I have to punish you for being late?"  
Laito pouted, but then grinned. "Sure. I've had my fun for today. Little Bitch is sleeping." Laito said.  
Reiji sighed in frustration. He then faced Yuki.  
"Yuki, after dinner I'll have you take your sister's dinner up to her room."  
"... okay..." Yuki said.  
"Let's eat." Reiji said.

_Yui... _Yuki thought.


End file.
